¡Solo dile lo que sientes!
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Prusia esta enamorado de su mejor amigo, Canada. ¿Que pasara cuando el Bad Touch Trio y Alemania juntan fuerzas para conseguir el amor de sus amores? PruCan, AmeriPan,GerIta,FrUk,Spamano, y menciones de Austria x Suiza, Suecia X Finlandia, Hong Kong x Islandia, Dinamarca x Noruega, Russia x China, Lithuania x Polonia Mas que todo humor y amor XD


**Bueno es mi** **primer oneshot de Hetalia y de esta pareja que es sin duda una de mis favoritas! Se supone que este iba ser corta, pero me inspire y termino siendo de casi 6,000 palabras. pido perdon por adelantado mis errores ortograficos XD hice esto en mi cel y no tiene para poner el signo de exclamacion o interrogacion al principio, asi que hay algunas que no pude arreglar por laptop. okay si les gusta comenta por fa XD**

* * *

PDV de Prusia

Aun no puedo creer que West me arrastro a otra estúpida conferencia mundial. Ya no soy país, pero aun así soy demasiado asombroso para perder mi valioso tiempo (viendo anime y jugando vídeo juegos violentos). Pero según West es mi deber venir ya que ambos somos Alemania ahora. ¡Qué gran estupidez!

Salgo de mi BMW negro, o sea ni modo que yo el asombroso Prusia llegue en cualquier auto. Mi hermano sale también. Yo vestía un saco negro impecable sin corbata, odio las corbatas. West vestía un traje marrón y parecía tan perfecto como siempre. ¡Que estés!

- ¡Gilbert, más te vale que te comportas! No quiero una escena como la vez pasada.-

Subí mis ojos para ver el cielo, West no olvida nada. ¡Es tan odioso!

-Hey, ¡no fue mi culpa! Ese estúpido Británico no debió haber insultado nuestra liga de futbol.-

-¡solo es fútbol! ¡Por poco empiezas una guerra por un estupidez!-

¡West se parece a Germania siempre regañándome!

-Como sea-

¡Caminamos hacia la sala de conferencias, odio estos eventos! Por todo el camino me decía que podía y no podía hacer. ¿Y este quien se cree? ¡Ordenando al gran Prusia!

Cuando por fin llegamos a la sala de conferencia. Note que la mayoría me miraban con cara de que hace este aquí.

Y yo como soy tan asombroso hice lo siguiente:

- ¡Ya llego por quien tanto lloraban, idiotas!- camine adentro como si me perteneciera el lugar ignore las malas miradas y comentarios por todos los países perdedores y me senté en mi asiento. Siempre me siento al lado de West, dice el que es para asegurar que me comportará o algo así. Y empecé a ver a los otros países, me gusta poder verlos y criticar los mentalmente.

No me engaño sé que hacen lo mismo conmigo.

Bueno veo que West esta con su amiguito italiano, ¡el amor de su vida! Es en serio, mi hermanito se muere por el estúpido italiano, y el muy bobo ni se da cuenta. ¡Es tan patético! Bueno yo creo que West debería hacerse hombre y decirle Feli lo que siente. Pero es probable que no lo haga por miedo a que lo rechacen.

¡Pero ya que! Otro par de idiotas enamorados, es mi gran amigo España y el hermano odioso de Feli, Romano o también conocido como Lovino.

Pobre Antonio pasa día tras día frustrado por ese italiano tsundere que ni lo mira. ¡Pero lo hace por amor, que estúpido es!

Ahora en este momento, Tonio está intentando abrazar a Romano pero este le corresponde con patadas y tirando sus puños.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Aléjate de mí!- Romano grita.

-¡Pero hace semanas que no te veo! ¡Necesito abrazarte!- Tonio dice románticamente.

Keseses...es tan tonto a veces.

-¡Púdrete bastardo!- el italiano tsundere grita causando que todos lo vieran como si estuviera loco.

Río en silencio esto es lo bueno de las reuniones, el momento antes de comenzar donde todos actúan como total idiotas.

Volteó a ver a Francia y lo vi molestando al "Gran Bretaña". Keseses...otro baboso enamorado con un tsundere. Todo sabe que esos dos deberían estar juntos pero Iggy no lo acepta porque piensa que Francia no lo ama.

Y Francia no lo ama, lo adora. Se muere por el cejotas. No veo porque, es tan... bueno para mis gustos es feo. Pero ya no todos pueden tener mis asombrosos gustos. Pues si mis dos mejores amigos ni me saludan por babear por sus causas perdidas.

¡Son tan patéticos! Pero conozco a alguien aún más patético.

América, Estados Unidos o mejor conocido como USA o EUA. También conocido como el capitalista obeso, el metido internacional y como el héroe de quinta.

El gran país de la obesidad ahora mismo está intentando llamar la atención de su amor. Keseses...es el gran país "del sol naciente." Si Japón, todo el mundo sabe que el gordo está enamorado de él.

Y este se siente apenado. ¡Aw tan lindos! Keseses...si claro.

-Ne Kiku! ¿Este fin vayamos a ver un peli de miedo juntos?- EUA dice con su tono de voz tan molesto. No veo como hemos podido soportarlo por tanto tiempo.

-América-san, no creo que debería ya que siempre terminas asustado y llorando.- El japonés dijo cortésmente. ¡Son polos opuestos! ¿Por qué todos se enamoran de alguien que es totalmente diferente a ti (hablando por experiencia propia)?

-Eh! ¡Vamos hace tiempo no pasamos tiempo juntos! Please I miss you! Oh! ¡Y además llámame Alfred o Al! ¡Yo te llamo Kiku así que llámame Alfred!- USA se quejó llorando y actuando como un niño mimado. No entiendo como lo soporta. Keseses...de seguro también le gusta.

-América-san no te puedo llamar así, sería muy informal. En mi país no se acostumbra llamar del primer nombre a las personas que no sea muy cercanas a uno.-

-¡Pero somos amigos así que somos cercanos, así que llámame Alfred!-

Japón suspiro y sonrojo un poco.

-Hai, Alfred-san-

-¡Aw que lindo pronuncias mi nombre! ¡Pero obviamente se escucha lindo ya que es el nombre de un HERO!- EUA dijo mientras abrazaba a Japón.

Keseses...pobrecito.

-¡Maldito no abrazas a Jappy así! ¡No le gusta!-Turquía grito mientras empujaba a EUA lejos de Japón.

Por si no era obvio, Turquía tiene profundos sentimientos por el japonés. Todos quieren a Japón, creo que es porque parece mujer. Si debe ser por eso. Luego apareció Grecia otro enamorado de Japón. ¡No entiendo cómo es que tiene tantos enamorados! ¡Yo debería tener tantos!

De allí hay un montón de estúpidos enamorados más, como el idiota de Austria con el "pacifista" de Suiza. Este adora al pianista y el aristócrata ni se digna en corresponderle.

O el gran país Socialista Rusia con su amor acosadora hacia China.

También esta Suecia y su obsesión con finlandés. ¡Otro par de idiotas!

Bueno en fin estoy rodeado de idiotas sin cerebros y desesperadamente enamorados. Claro que el asombroso Prusia no está en ningún relación tóxica llena de decepción.

...¿A quién engaño? ¡También estoy enamorado! Pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien hermoso, normal y casi tan asombroso que yo.

Esa persona está sentado en frente, está observando a todos igual que yo. Es Canadá, mi Mattie, mi hermoso birdie.

No entiendo cómo es que todos ignoran su presencia. Si él es tan lindo y dulce. Como quisiera besar sus dulces labios, me imagino que sabrán a dulce maple.

Hmmmmm si tan solo estuviéramos juntos...

*****Mundo Imaginario de Prusia*****

**Los rayos de sol atraviesan las cortinas blancas de la habitación. Me despierto en una cama grande y suave. Veo que estoy en un hermoso cabaña afuera está nevando.**

**-Good Morning Gil!-Un voz suave dijo. Y en la puerta estaba Mattie vestido con un hoodie rojo y me sonreía dulcemente. Tenía un bandeja en su manos, en la bandeja había panqueques recién hechas con jarabe de maple.**

**-Buenos Días birdie.-**

**-Te hice desayuno Gil, espero que te gusta.-**

**Se acerca a mí y me da la bandeja. Pruebo un pedazo y esta increíblemente delicioso.**

**-¿Qué te parece?-**

**-¡Birdie, esta asombroso! Aunque prefiero probar algo más.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**¡Es tan tierno!**

**Le robo un beso y lo llevo a la cama conmigo y...**

***Fin de la Imaginación de Gilbert***

¡Ah que genial seria eso! ¡Yo y birdie juntos! Ya se iré a saludarlo, al fin somos amigos, pero como quisiera que fuéramos algo más.

-Hola Mattie! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace siglos no te miraba!-Yo dije con una gran sonrisa y lleno de felicidad.

-Hi Gilbert, si es un placer verte.-Él dijo tiernamente hacia a mí. Me senté en el asiento vacío a lado suyo.

-¡Hola Kuma! Has estado cuidando a mi Birdie?- Yo dije sonriente al oso polar de Matt. Lo llevaba donde sea ya que era de los pocos que lo miraban aunque se olvidaba de su nombre.

-Hola Gil, si yo siempre cuido a... ¿quién eres?- El oso dijo.

-Soy Canadá.-Mattie dijo triste.

-Kesesese...al menos yo si me acuerdo de ti Birdie!-Yo dije mientras ponía mi brazo alrededor de su hombros. Él me sonrió su dulce e inocente.

-Gracias Gil.-

De pronto sentí que todos nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Creo que nos están viendo.-

-A mí no me ven, debe ser que te están viendo a ti.-

Y nos siguieron viendo y empezaron a murmurar cosas de nosotros.

-Creo que los miran a ambos.-Kuma dijo.

-Aléjate de my lil brother! ¡Maldito Nazi!-EUA grito mientras me empujo al piso.

¡¿Y este quién diablos se cree?! Tratando mal al Gran Prusia.

-Alfred, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-Mattie pregunto mientras que Alfred levanto a Mattie y se colocó en frente de él, como un escudo humano.

-¡Hijo de tu madre! ¡¿Quién te crees tirándome a **MÍ **al piso?!- grité molesto. ¡Maldito estadounidense de mierda!

-Motherfucking piece of shit! Stay the hell away from my brother! ¡Aléjate de mi hermano, Nazi de mierda!-EUA me grito.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres para decidir eso?!- dije mientras me levantaba del piso. Y me pare derecho y le di mi mirada asesina a EUA.

-Bastard! I'm the HERO! Y el HERO jamás permite que sus seres queridos sean llevados por el mal.-EUA grito.

...¿Porque esto me sucede a mí?

-¡Alfred haces una escena!-Iggy grito molesto.

-Prusia estaba manoseando a Matt! ¡Y no permitiré que este toca a mi hermano!- EUA grito haciendo un gran escena.

Hasta aquí llega mi límite.

-Ven aquí entonces niño. Piensas que puedas retar al Gran Prusia y sin salir herido. ¡Te recuerdo niño, que soy un ex-caballero y tu nada más que un vaquerito!-Yo grité llena de confianza y desafiante mientras me ponía en pose de ataque.

-¡Cómo puedes insultarme desgraciado! Let's fight!-EUA dijo.

-Gilbert, Alfred.-Mattie dijo triste.

-¡Oye no pelean aquí!-Iggy dijo enojado.

-Gilbert...-Francis dijo.

-¡Tenga cuidado, Gilbert!-Antonio grito apoyándome.

-Alfred-san, tranquilice. Canadá-san me contó lo sucedido. Detén esto.-Japón dijo dulcemente.

-Tengo que hacerlo, baby. Toma cuídalo. ¡I'm the HERO!- EUA dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de la Fuerza Aérea y se la dio Japón. Este estaba sonrojando por lo de "baby".

-¡Vamos a pelear o a tomar él te!- Grité impaciente. ¡Quiero partirle la cara a este bastardo!

-Let's go!-

Cuando por fin íbamos a pelear Mattie se metió en medio de ambos. Estaba en frente mío y me protegía.

-¡Matt sal del camino!-

-¡No! ¡No es justo que seas tan violento! Gilbert es mi amigo y no me hizo nada malo.-

-¡Aun así, quiero partirle la cara!-

-¡GILBERT!-West grito y me pego en la cabeza. -¡Que te dije acerca de hacer escenas innecesarias!-

-¡Es culpa del obeso!- yo dije mientras tocaba el lugar donde me pego. Me dolió mucho.

-¡No me importa de quien es la culpa! ¡Ve a tu asiento y te quedas allí!-West me grito en frente de todos.

-Pero...-Yo empecé pero me tiro la mirada asesina.

-¡Ahora que miran! ¡Vinimos a una conferencia no a ver peleas!-West grito a todos. Todos fueron a sus asientos asustados. West exagera a veces. Me senté en mi asiento y suspire.

¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude ponerme así en frente de Mattie de seguro me odia ahora?

Le mandare un mensaje de texto, saque mi Samsung Galaxy S4 y escribí un mensaje.

**Mattie lo siento, perdóname. Me siento muy mal :(**

**¿Me perdonas? *0* 030**

Y se lo envié y espere que me contestara. Todo esto lo hice debajo de la mesa porque si West me hallaba mensajeando en una conferencia, me mataría.

*Vibra el celular*

Mattie me contesto:

**No te preocupes Gil XD Te perdono :)**

**Te hablo luego estamos en reunión :D**

Te quiero, Mattie. Sentí que alguien me está viendo. Tal vez sea mi imaginación.

**Al día siguiente:**

No quiero salir a ningún lado hoy. Solo quiero estar aquí acostado en la sofá, con Gilbird, mi asombroso pajarito amarillo. West insiste que es una especie obesa de canario pero yo digo que es su propia especie. Amo a las aves, por eso llamo a Mattie, Birdie que significa pajarito en inglés.

Bueno pasare el día aquí viendo tele en la sofá de ...ayer me di cuenta que es el apodo que le dio Feli. Y como buen hermano que soy lo molestare con ello hasta que se muere.

Se preguntaran porque vivo con mi hermano menor. La respuesta es muy sencilla; ¡porque quiero! Además casi crie a la criatura así que es lo menos que puede hacer por mí.

Mattie como quisiera poder verte, estoy tan aburrido y solo.

-¡Gilbert, acabo de limpiar! ¿Qué te cuesta dejar un lugar tal y como lo deje?-West me grito. Estaba vestido con una camiseta negra normal y pantalones verdes militar. Yo estaba con skinny jeans y una camiseta casual.

-No órdenes a tus mayores.-respondí sin ganas mientras comía unas papitas. Gilbird estaba en mi hombro.

-¡Te recuerdo Gilbert que vives en mi casa así que respétame!-

-¡Ah Luddy, relájate! No creo que a Feli le gustara verte tratarme así.-

¡West se puso tan rojo como un tomate! Keseses... ¡ya sé porque Tonio usa ese apodo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No te burlas así de mí!-

-No me estoy burlando para nada Luddy. Acaso te gusta Feli?-dije inocentemente para ver su rostro!

Se puso aún más rojo y empezó a tartamudear tonterías.

-Keseses... ¡si te gusta ese italiano! ¡Jamás me imagine que te ibas a convertir en un amante de la pasta!-

¡Me ríe es tan divertido verlo así vulnerable!

-Ja ja ja muy chistoso, ¿y entonces eres amante del maple y del hockey?-

Juro que sentí que mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Quien se ríe ahora "asombroso" Prusia. Te he escuchado cantar acerca de el.-Luddy dijo serio.

Juro que sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

-West...-Fue lo único que pude decir.

*Tocan la puerta*

Tocaron la puerta así que West fue a ver quién era. Abrace a un almohada que estaba allí, no puedo creer que West sabe. Me da pena el solo pensar que él sabe.

-Gilbert tus amigos llegaron.-West dijo mientras entraba a la sala. Me volví a poner en mi posición inicial y puse mi cara normal. Y detrás de él, entraron Francis y Tonio.

-Hallo meine Freunde!-Yo dije alegremente pero sin moverme.

-Bonjour Gilbert!-Francis dijo alegremente vestía un traje blanco elegante con una camisa roja.

-¡Hola Gil!-Tonio dijo lleno de entusiasmo. El vestía jeans y una camisa polo.

-¿Que los trae por aquí?- pregunte mientras alimentaba a Gilbird con una papita.

-Algo de ti.-Tonio dijo relajado.

-tenemos que hablar.-Francis dijo serio.

Okay si Francis esta serio significa que es algo importante. ¿Quién habrá muerto?

-Los dejare solos...-West comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Francia.

-esto también te concierne Alemania. Así que quédate.-Francia dijo.

West se sentó a mi lado mientras que Tonio apagaba la tele y Francis se sentaba en un asiento cerca del sofá. No me gusta la forma en que están actuando.

-¿Que es el misterio? ¡Ya dime!- dije impaciente.

-Si tampoco me gusta esto.-West dijo.

-Bueno...Gilbert lo sabemos.-Tonio dijo.

-¿Que saben?- yo dije.

-Sabemos que te gusta Mattie.- Francia dijo seriamente.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?! A mí no me gusta...-

-¡No tratas de mentirme Gil! Recuerda mon cherie, ¡soy el país del amor! -Francis dijo brillante.

-¡okay si me gusta! ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?-Yo dije sonrojándome.

-¡Bueno eres algo obvio!-Antonio dijo sonriente.-Además somos tus amigos así que era algo obvio para nosotros. Además te atrape viéndolo en la conferencia.

-Además Mattie es como mi hijo por eso tengo que saber algo; ¿en verdad lo quieres Prusia?- Francia dijo tranquilo pero con seriedad.

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero de verdad! Me conoces Francis, ¡cuando algo o alguien no me gusta ni reconozco su existencia! Pero con Birdie me siento diferente.-Dije mientras me pare. Cuando termine mi mini discurso sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho.

West me quedo viendo sorprendido.

-¡Mon ami...te doy me bendición!-Francis dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Que...-

-¡Soy como el padre de Matthew así que te doy mi permiso para conquistarlo!-Francis dijo emocionado.

-¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba tu permiso?- Yo dije serio.

-Acaso no quieres mi bendición para hacer el dulce amor con Mattie?-

¡Idiota! ¡Por su culpa estoy rojo!

-¡Francis qué asco! ¡Cállate!-Tonio dijo burlón.

-¡No quieres que te de consejos con tu sexy Italiano! ¡Puedo ayudarte a ti y a Ludwig!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Recuerda Francia que estas en mi casa!-West grito molesto.

-¡Aw se nota que quieres a mon petit hermano!- Francis dijo sonriente.

-¡Dame un razón para no asesinarte!-Luddy dijo.

-Ah soy el amigo de tu hermano.-Francis dijo nervioso.

-¡Ya relájense!-Tonio dijo. -Gilbert venimos a ayudarte no para burlarnos. Además solo queremos verte feliz.-

Yo estoy avergonzado y malhumorado por lo que ha dicho Francia. ¿Quiénes se creen estos venir a mi casa (técnicamente es la de West) y decirme mis cosas en mi cara?

-Keseses... ¿ustedes ayudarme? ¡Si claro, tal vez en lo que no deba hacer! ¡Tonio te mueres por Romano y ese ni te pela! ¡Lo mismo va contigo "Gran País del Amor", si tienes ese título por que el gran Iggy no está enamorado de ti! ¡Y West no puede confesarse a Feli porque es un cobarde! ¡Así que si adelante enséñame a sufrir por años por alguien!- Yo grite molesto. Tal vez me excedí demasiado, empecé a tranquilizarme. Y vi que mi hermano y mis amigos estaban callados y tristes.

Me pase, tengo que disculparme. ¿Porque hablo sin pensar?

-Perdóname chicos, lo dije sin pensar. Pero ustedes se pasaron no debieron hablar sobre Mattie y yo.-Yo dije sin mucho remordimiento.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte si estamos en las mismas?- Tonio dijo.

-Oui es casi imposible.-Francia dijo decaído.

-Te queremos ayudar East pero no podemos ni con nuestros problemas amorosas.-West dijo triste.

¡Odio verlos así, me da rabia ver a mis amigos mal!

-¡Keseses...no olvidan que soy el gran Prusia! ¡Así que para lograr nuestro objetivo ayudemos unos a otros!-Yo dije lleno de emoción.

-¡Tienes razón amigo! ¡No hay nada que el Bad Touch Trio no puede lograr!-Tonio dijo animado.

-Oui! ¡Honhonhon...esos ukes no sabran lo que les paso despues que caigan por nosotros!-Francia dijo con su tipica arrogancia.

-Vamos West! Deja que te ayudemos.-

West me miro.

-tal vez un poco de ayuda no me caería mal.-el contesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta West está con nosotros!-Yo grite emocionado.

West hizo gesto de desesperado.

-¿Okay ilústrame cual es el plan?-West dijo.

-Hmmmmm...No lo sé.-Tonio dijo.

¡¿-Qué?!-West y yo gritamos.

-¡Francia fue el del idea yo solo me uní!-España dijo apenado.

Nota mental; necesito nuevos amigos.

-Honhonhon... ¡mi plan es tan increíble que funcionara!-Francia dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué es?-Luddy pregunto.

-Necesito un laptop.-Francis dijo. Y le pase mi asombroso HP rojo vino.

-Okay toma; ¿qué harás?-

-Ya verás mon ami.-Francis dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá con mein laptop.

-Estas en Facebook!- Luddy dijo enojado.

-Es parte de mi plan.-Francis dijo.-¡Voy a publicar un super mensaje!-

¡Que tramara este idiota!

-Okay aquí vamos:

**Bonjour mon amis! ;) Les informo que habrá una super mega increíble fiesta en la casa de ALEMANIA!** **Hoy a las 8 de la noche! XD Les juro que será genial! El que no vaya seré reconocido mundialmente como un perdedor a gran escala! R18 No permitido niños menores de 18 XD -ATT Francia o3o- **él dijo mientras lo escribía.

De pronto subió esa publicación con todos sus contactos as que a todo el mundo les cayó.

-¡QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA HACER UN FIESTA EN MI CASA!-West grito molesto.

-¡es parte del plan!-Francia lloro asustado.

-¿Qué?-

-Simple mon amis. ¡Si vienen nuestros amores les confesaremos!-Francia dijo con mucha emoción.

-¡ ¿ESE ES TU GRAN PLAN?!-West grito molesto.

-Si mi horóscopo amoroso dijo que hoy podre tener a mí ser querido.-Francia dijo emocionado.

Todos le quedamos viendo como si estuviera bromeando.

*Beep, Beep*

Un sonido llego del laptop y vimos que había likes y respuestas.

**Feli Vargas/Italia de Norte **

**Voy XD Iré a ver Luddy :) **

**Al F. Jones/USA**

**Of course i'm going! XD LOL Kiku please go too *o***

**Honda Kiku/Japón**

**Pasare por un rato, compórtate América-san**

**Wang Yao/China**

**Iré aru!XD**

**Iván Braginski/Rusia**

**Iré :)**

**Estados Bálticos**

**Iremos :(**

**Lovino Vargas/Romano**

**Solo iré X que no soy un perdedor**

**Vash Zwingli/Suiza**

**...Tal vez vaya**

**Roderich Edelstein/Austria**

**Iré.**

**Peter Kirkland/**

**No es justo yo kiero ir! **

**Arthur Kirkland/Reino Unido**

**No iras ! Y aprende a escribir! Ire solo para probar que no soy un perdedor, no para ver a la rana.**

**Matthew Williams/Canadá**

**Okay iré **

-¡Honhonhon mire nuestros amours vendrán!-Francia dijo emocionado.

**-¿**Y ahora qué?-

-¡A preparar para la fiesta!-Francia dijo.

-¡Okay ayudare con la comida!-Tonio dijo.

-Perfecto tu y yo haremos la comida mientras que Alemania y Gil limpian la casa.-Francia dijo.

¿Qué? ¿Yo limpiar? ¿Estos que creen que soy un sirviente o qué? ¿Y en mi propia casa? ¡Si serán aprovechados!

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero tendrán que dejar mi cocina nítida y si veo tan solo una mancha lo limpiaran con sus lenguas!-Luddy dijo serio y molesto. Francia y Tonio temblaban del miedo.

-¡Si señor!-Tonio y Francis gritaron del miedo y corrieron hacia la cocina a toda velocidad.

¡Kesesesse...si son cobardes!

-¡A limpiar!-West me grito mientras me daba una escoba.

-¡O sea yo no limpio!-

-¡Todo esto es para que tú puedas salir con Canadá, así que más te vale limpiar!-West me dijo enojado.

¡Maldición! ¡Odio cuando tiene razón! Me hace sentir estúpido. Bueno ya que. Agarre la escoba y comencé a limpiar.

****4 horas despues****

¡Odio limpiar! ¡No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado cuatro horas de mi vida limpiando este palacio! ¡Jamás pensé que la casa de West era tan grande hasta que me toco limpiar cada esquina!

Y Francis y Tonio en la gloria cocinando. ¡Hijos de sus madres! ¡Juro que me las pagaran!

Y todo este rato no he podido escuchar mi asombrosa música porque Luddy dijo que me iba a distraerme.

¡Voy a la cocina y huele increíble! Mein Gott! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Veo que la cocina está llena de comida francesa y española.

-¡Hola Gil!-Tonio dijo alegremente, ambos vestían trajes de cocineros.

O sea mientras yo limpiaba como cenicienta estos malditos han estado jugando al chef! ¡Los voy a matar!

-Ustedes...-empecé a decir molesto entonces tocaron la puerta. West fue a abrir y desde la cocina escuche:

-Luddy! ¡Te extrañe! ¡Vine temprano para verte y ayudarte! ¡Y traje a Lovi conmigo!- Italia gritaba. De seguro está abrazando a West.

-¡Idiota! ¡No abraces al bastardo alemán!-Escuche a Romano gritar.

-Italia me alegra que hayas llegado.-West dijo.

Se pone tan raro cuando Feli esta. Francis y Tonio salieron y arrastraron a los gemelos italianos a la segunda planta, y los encerraron en el cuarto de West.

¿Qué diablos...?

-Keseses... ¿que fue eso?-susurré.

-No pueden ver lo que hacemos si son dos de las causas.-Francia explico.

-SAQUENEME DE AQUI! ¡ES OSCURO Y TENGO MIEDO! ¡¿POR QUE?! LUDDY!LUDDY!-Feli gritaba desde atrás de la puerta y lloraba.

¡-BASTARDOS! SACANOS DE AQUI!-Romano gritaba mientras pegaba la puerta.

West y Tonio tenían cara de que debemos hacer, se notaba que no querían ver a sus amors así. ¡Kesesese...que cursi son!

-No se preocupan, mis belle italianos. Ya saldrán es que estamos preparando una sorpresa y no queremos que lo vean todavía.-Francia explico tranquilo.

-Aw si es así está bien...-Feli comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-¡ ¿Cómo puedes creer a este Bastardo Pervertido?!-

-Que malo Lovi...recuerda somos familia.-Francia dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres nada mío!-Romano grito molesto.

-Mon petit Lovi, ambos somos descendientes del Gran Imperio Romano así que soy tu hermano mayor.-Francia dijo entre risas.

¿Entonces siguiendo esa estúpida lógica, Suiza y Austria serian mis...primos? ¡Ew qué asco! Ya veo por qué Lovi se molesta.

-¡Ni en tus sueños bastardo!-Lovi grito.

-Ve, Lovi; el abuelo Roma dijo que Francia y España eran nuestros fratellos.-Feli dijo.

-¡Si somos hermanos!-España dijo alegremente.

-Si es así; ¿entonces estás enamorado de tu hermano?-Yo susurré al oído de Tonio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos parecían los ojos de Liechtenstein; otra supuesta hermana.

-Se llama incesto.-West dijo y Tonio ya lloraba. Kesesese...no ve que es una broma

-¡Ya déjame en paz!-Tonio dijo avergonzado.

-¡Oye! ¡Seguimos aquí hijos de putas!-Romano grito super-híper enojado.

-¡Toman una siesta! ¡Solo terminaremos de preparar y los sacamos!-Francis dijo alegremente.

-¡QUE!-Romano grito aún más molesto.

-¡Ve si Siesta!-Italia dijo.

Son total opuestos, despues nos fuimos así que supongo que se fueron a tomar una "siesta".

Al rato otra vez tocaron la puerta y esta vez yo fui a abrirlo y vi a China. Este vestía su outfit rojo normal, con las mangas super largas. ¿Acaso no sabe que se puede mandar a hacer ropa a medida?

-¡Hola Prusia-aru!-

-Keseses hola China, ¿cómo estás?-

-¡Muy bien-aru! ¿Llegue temprano otra vez?-

-Si.-

-¡Maldición! Y yo creía que estaba tarde. Estoy cansado-aru, ya no estoy tan joven para estas cosas.-

Eso sí es cierto, si eres tan viejo que pareces un dinosaurio. Kesesesse…se lo diría en la cara pero no quiero que use su karate en mi contra.

Y así siguió personas empezaron a aparecer. Hasta que la casa estaba llena de personas menos Mattie. Y ya me cambie, mi revise en el espejo por última vez antes de salir definitivamente. Yo vestía skinny jeans negro, una camiseta negra con diseños roqueros, converse rojo y brazaletes negros ah y mi indispensable cruz de hierro.

Wow, me veo asombrosamente bien. Sin duda el birdie se enamorara de mí. Salgo del cuarto y veo que West se ha cambiado y está hablando con Feli en la terraza.

Hmmmmm…no creo que este mal ver lo que hace mi hermanito. Soy su hermano mayor después de todo y necesito protegerlo. Lentamente me acerco al terraza y me escondo detras de una planta. Y empiezo a escuchar su conversacion. Kesese...soy tan asombroso!

-Ve Luddy que ocurre? Estas algo raro hoy.- Feli pregunto triste.

-Nada.-

Vamos dile lo que sientes!

-Luddy...-

Tu puedes West! Llevas mi asombroso sangre en tus venas; tu puedes hacer lo que sea!

-Esto quiero pedirte perdon por lo de ayer; no debi haber dejado nuestro almuerzo por la mitad. Perdoname.-

Awwww West se ve tan cute! Kesesese despues lo molestare por eso. Kesesese. Y de pronto senti que Gilbird estaba en mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo bien tenias problemas. Aunque me senti algo solo.-

West acaso eres idiota?! Es obvio que tambien le gustas! Haz tu movimiento!

-Perdon yo solo queria estar contigo, pero ese me tuvo que...- West dijo sin pensar y se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo. Se puso rojo. Italia se quedo sorprendido hasta sus ojos se abieron! Mein Gott! Es la primera vez que veo sus ojos!

-Alemania...-

Mein gott! se esta poniendo bueno esto!

-Bueno deberiamos ir a comer algo antes que EUA se lo come todo.- west dijo. Tonto! Esta era tu oportunidad!

-Ludwig...quiero decirte algo y por favor no te enojas conmigo.-Feli dijo mientras se ponia rojo. Esto esta mucho mejor que cualquier peli romantica.

-Que sucede Feli?-West pregunto.

-Bueno es que...yo...te quiero. Se que no te gusto porque soy hombre y no quiero arruinar nuestro amistad, solo queria que lo supieras.-

MEIN GOTT! No puede ser! Sabia que a Feli le gustaba Luddy tambien pero jamas pense que era tanto.

Luddy se quedo paralizado.

-Se que no sientas asi por mi, asi que ire a la fiesta. Y olvida lo que dije, solo seremos amigos.-Feli dijo sonriente aunque era obvio que solo queria llorar.y se dirigia a la puerta para entrar.

West! Haz algo! Si no yo lo hare!

-No te vayas! Yo tambien te quiero! No yo te amo!-Ludwig dijo mientras lo abazaba.

AwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWwwwww!

Tan tiernos! Kesesesese...les dare un poco de privacidad.

Me baje a la primera planta y vi a Hungria tomando fotos de todos los escenas yaois a su alrededor. Como Rusia teniendo a China en su pierna y dandole de comer y beber; como si fuera un bebe. Austria y Suiza estaban conversando mientras comian. Todos los presentes trajeron comida, asi que habia mucha comida. Dinamarca y Noruega estaban besandose en frente de todos, supongo que se debe a los tantos botellas vacias de cerveza a su alrededor.

Kesesese...esta fiesta es asombroso!

Suecia y Finlandia estaban hablando y sosteniendo manos. Hong Kong y Islandia estaban conversando...QUE! Acabo de ver a Hong Kong tocar las piernas del otro.

Okay, Gilbird y yo hemos quedado traumados. Vi a EUA y Japon juntos. Okay esto si quiero ver, asi que me acerque donde estaban y me escondi detras de una silla. Quiero ver este desastre.

-Que gran fiesta! Verdad Kiku?-EUA dijo emocionado mientras bebia un poco de cerveza alemana. O sea en esta casa no se permite licor extranjera.

-Si es muy divertido.-Japon dijo.

Vamos hagan algo!

-Kiku. Que significa eso?-EUA mientras lo miraba fijamente y este sonrojo.

-Bueno significa crinsanto.-

-Eso es un flor cierto?-

-Si.-

-Bueno te queda bien ya que eres tan lindo como un flor.-este dijo poniendose rojo.

-Alfred-san, por que dice esas cosas? Ya estoy muy viejo para estos juegos.-

Aww esto esta bueno. Robe una bolsa de papitas y empece a comerlo con Gilbird.

-No eres viejo! Kiku deja de decir eso! Y lo digo porque...tu me gustas! Siempre me has gustado! Desde el primer momento en que te vi hace siglos atras.-EUA confeso directamente.

-Alfred-san...-Japon dijo apenado.

-Se que no piensas asi de mi. Se que crees que soy un nino fastidioso. Pero este nino te ama con todo su corazon y alma.-

MEIN GOTT! Que les pasa a todos hoy?

-Yo no creo que eres un nino.-Japon dijo avergonzado.-Yo creo que eres alguien increible y tu tambien me...gustas. No, te quiero Alfred-san.-

Los ojos azules de EUA se iluminaron y este abrazo con fuerza a Japon.

-I LOVE YOU KIKU! Se mi BOYFRIEND! Te dare lo que sea BABY!-

-Acepto ser tu pareja, pero relajate.-

-No puedo. Por fin tengo a mi doncella.-

Ewww que cursi!

-No digas eso, no soy mujer!-

-pero soy tu HERO!-

-Si lo eres.-

Okay esto ya me aburrio, me voy! Me levante y vi a Iggy con Francis.

-Iggy me alegra que viniste!-

-Solo vine para que no digas que soy un perdedor.-Iggy dijo disimulado.

-Ah en serio, pues que lastima ya que eres el unico persona que me importaba si llegaba.-Francia dijo.

-No me mientas! Puedes tener a cualquiera porque quisieras estar conmigo?-

Es tan tsundere que me pegan ganas de matarlo.

-Puede ser que eso sea cierto. Pero tu eres el unico en todo el mundo al que amo.-

Iggy se volvio rojo y desvio la mirada. Parece una colegiala.

-No digas cosas que no sientas de verdad.-

-Jetaime mon cherie.-Francis dijo mientras agarro a Iggy de la cintura y lo beso y quedaron asi un buen rato.

Okay aparentamente todos estan happy menos yo. Que injusto! Por que no ha llegado Mattie?

Fui a la cocina y escuche unos ruidos del bano de invitados que queda cerca.

-Ahhh Liet!-

-Po callate te podrian escuchar.-

-Me vale!-

Okay esta fiesta es traumantizante para personas inocentes como yo.

Entre a la cocina y vi a Tonio y Romano discutiendo.

-Por que te enojas bastardo?-

-Por que estabas con Portugal?- Tonio dijo enojado.

-Estabamos hablando de Futbol! Ademas que te importa lo que yo haga!-

-Me importa porque te amo!-

Creo que no se dan cuenta que estoy aqui. Por fin se lo que siente Mattie.

-Si claro! Ya empezaste con el mismo boberia de siempre! Sabes porque no te vas con Belgica y me dejas en paz?!-

Wow en serio soy invisible! Deberia usar esta habilidad para el bien o el mal? Lo usare para el mal! Kesesese!

-Ella solo es una muy buena amiga! Al quien yo amo es a ti!-

Romano empezo a llorar.

-No ves que no deberíamos estar juntos, siempre arruino todo. A todos a los que quiero termino hiriendo. A mis amigos, familiares y a ti.-

Okay esto me está molestando. ¿Acaso en serio no me ven? Hijos de sus madres ignorando al gran Prusia.

-¡No me importa Roma te amo! No puedo vivir sin ti.-

¡Qué asco! Después empezaron a besarse y me robe el último pedazo de pizza que quedaba. Cuando Sali de allí vi que todos estaban en parejas menos yo. ¡Maldición!

-Hola Gil, te he estado buscando.-Escuche una voz decir y voltee a ver a mein birdie. El vestía jeans y una camiseta roja y una chaqueta negra, lucia muy sexy.

-¡Birdie! Te he estado esperando, llegas tarde.-

-Perdón mi vuelo se atrasó.-

-está bien, oye tengo algo que decirte. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado?-

-Okay.-

Estoy nervioso, ¿adónde lo llevo? ¿A mi cuarto? No, no me podría aguantar las ganas. Hmmmmm ya se lo llevare al techo. Allí no hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir, además es una noche hermosa. Perfecta para confesarle a alguien.

Agarro su mano y lo sujeto suavemente, sus manos están cálidas. A pesar de ser un país frio sus manos siempre están cálidas.

Lo lleve por toda la mansión de Luddy y por dónde íbamos habían parejas besándose, abrazándose, y diciéndose tonterías amorosas. Kesesesse…vi a Luddy y Feli besándose. Mañana hare su vida imposible.

Luego logramos llegar al techo y vimos que se miraba precioso la noche. La luna estaba llena y brillaba más de lo usual. Las estrelles se miraban hermosas y la verdad es que todo se miraba perfecto.

-¡Wow es tan hermosa!- birdie dijo asombrado.

-no tan hermoso como tú.-

-¿Qué? No bromees así conmigo. Eh, ¿sabes porque todos andan cursis hoy? Vi a Alfred y Japón besándose.-

-Digamos que esta fiesta es para ayudar aquellos que están enamorados pero que aún no lo han dicho.-

-oh ya, eso explica mucho.-

¡Vamos Prusia tu puedes solo dilo! Se hombre y dilo.

-Ne Mattie yo….-

-Gil yo…-

-Ich liebe dich.

-Jetaime.-

¿Qué? Me dijo que me amaba en francés.

-¿Tú me amas?-Yo pregunte rojo. Y él se puso aún más rojo.

-sí y ¿tú me quieres a mí?-

-Obviamente, eres el único casi tan asombroso como yo en todo el mundo, así que si te amo.-

¿Por qué no pude decir algo más romántico? Soy horrible persona.

-Bueno yo siempre te he querido, pero pensé que no te gustaba.-

-Tu no me gustas…te amo.- cuando dije eso casi se caía del pena pero lo atrape en mis brazos.

-Birdie te voy a besar.-

-Okay.-

Me incline y lo bese, y fue ASOMBROSO. Es el único palabra con lo cual lo puedo describir. Y después de eso nos hicimos novios, sin la bendición de Iggy y EUA. Pero a mí me vale. Por fin todos estaban con las personas a quienes querían. Así que todo Happy ahora, porque estoy saliendo con el mejor chico del mundo. Y eso es todo hasta ahora, okay bye Diario numero ya ni me acuerdo de tantos que tengo. Tengo una cita con Birdie.


End file.
